Superman (GazzaB9)
Superman is the first movie of the first phase on the DCEU and is the first movie over all. Cast Ian Somerhalder as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Anna Kendrick as Lois Lane J.K. Simmons as Perry White Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent Rupert Grint as James "Jimmy" Olsen Jeff Bridges as General Samuel "Sam" Lane Mel Gibson as Albert Michaels/Atomic Skull Vin Diesel as Joshua Allen/the voice of Parasite Plot Clark Kent just moved from Smallville to Metropolis. He gets a job at the Daily Planet, where he meets Perry White, and Lois Lane, the latter of which he has a crush on. Later, he goes to his apartment, where he begins unpacking, while the beginning credits roll. After taking out all his stuff, Clark finds an unopen box simply marked "S". He opens it and it is revealed the Superman costume is inside. This causes Clark to flash back to when he first found out he was from Krypton. Jonathan Kent, his adopted father, told him and a hologram of Jor-El, his biological father, explained everything before giving him the suit. However, instead of putting it on, Clark throws it in the closet before going out for coffee. While in the shop, Clark has a run in with Lois, and the two have a conversation. Lois reveals alot about herself, including the fact her father is an Army General, and that she has a sister named Lucy. Lois asks Clark to talk about himself, but he claims he doesn't have much to say. Though he does tell her how he was adopted and reveals his parents are dead. Lois apologizes but Clark says she doesn't have to before finishing his coffee, paying for it, and walking out. While walking back home, Clark sees a train which is hanging from the track. Inside the train, everyone is terrified, with one woman trying to convince her daughter they're going to be all right. Just as the train is about to fall, Clark uses his powers for the first time in ages and saves the train and everyone inside. He then bursts open one of the doors for the people to get out before flying off as top speed. Later, Clark is watching the news, which is reporting on him. The woman from before describes Clark, mentioning the S that was on his jacket. The report ends with the reporter asking if the mysterious man will continue saving people. Clark turns off the TV and turns to see his suit, which is hanging out the laundry. The next night, Albert Michaels, a scientist who works with radiation, is on a plane to Metropolis. Everything seems fine, but he realizes that it is suddenly going down, as one of the pilots has passed out. Albert then panics and begins pushing everyone out the way to get to the parachutes. However, suddenly the plane stops falling fast and is softly placed on the ground. Everyone gets out, as the pilot who passed out is taken away by the hospital. While everyone gives reports to the news, Albert sees Clark flying away in the distance. Weeks pass of Clark saving lives and Albert studying him, during which a full picture of Clark comes out. At work, Perry thinks Clark might be the flying man, but the man himself then flies by the window, revealing Clark can move so fast he can be in two places at once. Meanwhile at a government base, a few people, including Sam Lane, Lois' father, are talking about the strange man, when Albert walks in and claims he is going to create the government's own super powered warrior. Some time later, the people at the Daily Planet are talking about what they could call the flying man. One man suggests Wonder Man, another suggests Captain Marvel, and the last suggests Ultra Man, but Perry shoots down all of the names. However, Clark then suggests Superman, which resonates with Perry, and he agrees to call the flying man "Superman". Meanwhile, Albert's attempts to recreate Superman have been going horribly, with everyone either not getting powers, going mad, or just dying. This has clearly taken a tole on Albert, who is on the edge of insanity himself. However, an ex-soldier named Joshua Allen comes in and demands to be tested on, as he has nothing left to live for. Albert agrees and puts Joshua in a room, where he begins blasting him with strange radiation, with Joshua trying to back out, but Albert ignoring him. In the end, Joshua lets out a loud screem which becomes deeper and more monster like. The next day, Clark saves a construction worker from falling to his death, stops two trains from crashing in to each other, and even does little things, such as help a little girl get her cat out of a tree. And because of this, Metropolis loves him. While flying around, Clark hears people screaming in the distance. He flies over to their location, where he sees many people on the floor, who are very pale and are only making strange noises. Clark then hears foot steps walking towards him, which slowly get louder and louder. When they finally reach Clark, he turns to face whoever is walking. The man turns out to be a purple creature with white ripped cloths (the same cloths Joshua was wearing when he screamed). Clark and the creature, who Clark calls "Parasite", begin their battle, which starts off very easy, that is until Parasite grabs Clark's shoulder. Parasite begins to drain Clark, who becomes paler and paler. Clark manages to stop Parasite by using his heat vision, hitting Parasite's chest. Parasite drops Clark before grabbing his chest. Clark then looks up, as Parasite reveals Clark burned a hole right through Parasite's chest. Clark is shocked up this, but vains, bones, and so on then begin to repair Parasite's chest. Parasite then jumps for Clark, who punches Parasite so hard he goes flying through buildings. The people are upset by this, but Clark assures them he will fix it before flying after Parasite once again. However, once he makes it to Parasite's location, he is already gone. Later, Perry announces he is going to publish a story about Superman's fight with Parasite, which calls Superman crazy for throwing Parasite through those buildings. Clark asks who wrote the story, and Perry answers that it was Jimmy Olsen. Clark goes to visit Jimmy, who is in the middle of writting his second story. Jimmy then turns and sees Clark, who he is a big fan of. However, when Clark asks why Jimmy doesn't like Superman, Jimmy stops smiling. Jimmy then goes off on Clark, claiming Superman doesn't know his own strength. Clark claims Jimmy doesn't know what he's talking about since he's new, but this just makes Jimmy angry, and he kicks Clark out. Meanwhile, at the Military Base where Albert created Parasite, Albert is being yelled at by Sam Lane, who claims Parasite's rampage is Albert's fault. Albert and Sam argue for a bit, but it ends in Sam firing Albert. While walking out of the base, Albert sees Army soldiers taking Parasite away and people in suits packing up his things. However, the final straw is when he sees three scientists continuing his experiment. Albert bursts in and begins yelling about how they're taking his work. Albert then begins smashing the control panel with a pipe and ends up causing an explosion. Two of the three scientists are all right, one is in a coma, and Albert's face has been burned off. However, Albert's skull then begins burning green fire as he kills two soldiers before running off screaming. More TBA Category:Movies